Let Me In
by My Fictional Romance
Summary: Matt Bellamy & Dom Howard. Two men who each find out a secret that the other has been bottling up ever since the band started... Could the sexual tension be any heavier?
1. Chapter 1

**OMGZ IT'S ME. What? You thought I was gonna update ADKOL? Uh, yeah... about that... ^_^' Well, honestly, I'm on a bit of a drawing blanks stage with it, so I decided to start a new one. But this time... it's a Muse fanfic! WOO! It's kinda new for me actually - this is my first ever Domatt-Howamy-Bellard-Beldom-whatever thingy, so bear with us if it's a bit on the crepe side. I _will_ update ADKOL. I will. Just give me some time. I promise I'm not breaking up with it.**

* * *

I scuffed my shoe on one of the trees as I walked around the front yard of Chris' house, trying to calm myself and think things over. It was freezing cold outside - I just wanted to get in. Into the warm. Into the shelter.

But really, I didn't. I couldn't. There was something inside that building blocking my way in - or should I say, some_one._

How long had it been? Three years now? If this went on for any longer, I could have sworn I was going to just... spontaneously combust. But it had to. I had no choice. How could I tell him such a thing? To him, everything is normal. In his eyes, everything is how it should be. In his eyes, nothing is going on in my mind except music when we practice. In his eyes, I'm just Dominic, and he's just Matthew. But not in mine.

If I told him, I was just going to hurt myself. He wasn't the same as me. In fact I felt nobody was the same as me; like I was alone, with no one to talk to. I was justified, though; it was the truth. I didn't have anyone to talk to. It'd been like that for a long time, you would have thought I'd have got used to it. _I_ thought I'd get used to it. But I didn't.

I never got used to the fact that I couldn't be with him the way I wanted to. I never got used to the fact that I couldn't touch him the way I wanted to; hold him the way I wanted to. Every time I saw him I just wanted to tell him, but I knew I couldn't. So I kept away from him. I kept away, because I knew that if I saw him again, I'd want to tell him so badly it'd hurt.

But I had got myself into a situation from the very start - I started a band with him. And for that very reason, I was standing outside Chris' house, freezing my balls off trying to think a way out of band practice. I was drawing blanks. I'd used every excuse in the book for months - I was ill, I was busy working, I was too tired, I'd injured my hand; hands if necessary - everything. They wouldn't believe me if I repeated one of them. There was that, or a really stupid one like "I've just started a marching band and we're really busy learning a repertoire for a competition in Yorkshire". Yeah, right. To make matters worse, Matt was really worried about me. So was Chris, but it wasn't of the same significance - don't get me wrong; he's a great friend and band mate and everything, but Chris was just Chris, and Matt was... so much more. I don't think anyone can match Matt in any way.

Suddenly, the door was open and all I could do was freeze. Almost literally.

"Dom?" Chris's voice wisped through the icy wind and eventually to my ears in a muffled exclamation.

"Chris, I--"

"Where the hell have you been? You haven't answered any of your calls, you weren't at home last time I visited, you haven't been to band practice for weeks, we've hardly been able to get on with anything, I..." he trailed off. "...Matt's worried," he said in a small voice. "Like, really worried." My heart thumped against my ribcage and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You better come inside."

I took a quiet, deep breath and stepped into the warmth.

Walking into the living room, I spotted Matt in the corner, sitting at a keyboard and staring through it as if it wasn't there. He looked so... emotionless. His face was a blank canvas. I cleared my throat softly and his empty eyes flickered up, widening as soon as they met mine.

"Matt, I'm really--"

"Dom! Where the fuck have you been I've been so fucking worried, I thought something had happened to you, don't ever do that again - you better have a good explanation for not contacting us since you said you had a cold!" He exclaimed in one breath. I gave him an apologetic look, but he carried on frowning - I hated it when he frowned... well, when he frowned because he was angry; when he frowned in concentration it looked... cute. He stood up from the piano stool and walked towards me. I flinched as I saw his arms extend, but then I felt them wrap around me tightly, and then loosen and begin to lightly stroke my back. I tensed up. "Four fucking weeks, Dom," he said into my shoulder. I guess that was his form of an apology for yelling at me.

He let go of me and I let out a breath that had been building up inside my lungs. "Sorry," I finished. He sighed and sat back down on the piano stool, looking down at it with a childish shyness he always had whenever he knew he'd done something wrong.

"You better be," he said quietly, stroking his index finger down middle C. Although it was clear he wanted an explanation, it was also clear that he didn't expect one, nor was he going to say any more about it, so I stayed quiet.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering whether you wanted a drink or something?" Chris leaned against the doorframe to the living room uncomfortably.

Matt didn't look up from the keyboard. "I'm fine, Chris. Thanks."

His eyes shifted across from Matt to me. "Just some water please, mate."

He nodded once and disappeared promptly into the kitchen. I heard a cupboard open and glasses clinking, before the tap started running and abruptly stopped. The appearance of Chris in the lounge soon followed as he put the glass down on the coffee table gingerly, and then sat down in a black leather armchair.

"So," he began awkwardly. There was a silence. "Uh, since Dom is here, shall we start practice?"

I looked to Chris, who was looking at Matt, who was still staring at the keyboard. He pressed down on the C he had his index finger on and the note resonated briefly and quietly through the silence. "Okay," he said.

Since when did things between us become so awkward?

Oh yeah. Since I decided to fall in love with Matt.

* * *

**Comments? Constructive crit? Plz :D?**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYZZZ I have an update :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Three hours had passed and we had given up. My drum beat was all off and Matt's playing was painfully monotonous, which is extremely rare for him; he almost always put one-hundred and ten percent of his emotions into playing, the only times he didn't was when something was really getting to him. He kept avoiding any occasional glance I directed at him. Wasn't _I_ supposed to be the one feeling sorry for myself?

Half way through one of the new songs, a fucked up E minor seventh clashed out of the sequence. Just as Chris and I looked towards Matt, he looped his guitar over his head and threw it onto the leather sofa. "I can't fucking do this." He walked out and I heard a door slam.

"I'll go," I mumbled.

I ventured outside and spotted Matt under a tree with a... cigarette.

"Matt! What are you doing you're going to fuck up your voice!" That beautiful, angelic voice...

"I don't care!"

I stormed towards him and picked the fag from between his lips, throwing it to the ground and stomping it. "Well I do!" He seemed to flinch at my words. "I care, Matt! Something's changed and I don't know what it is but it's obviously troubling you. That," I pointed back to where we came from. "Has never happened. Ever. What's wrong, Matt?"

He put his head in his elegant hands and mumbled, "You wouldn't understand."

I started to get angry. Admittedly, unjustifiably so. But I was. If only he knew how I felt. If only he knew how badly I wanted to tell him. If only he knew how on my own I was, the deluded, self-pitying, beautiful, sexy... bastard. Fucking bastard.

"Get over yourself, for god's sake! You don't know why I was gone for a month, do you? Nobody will ever understand my reason for that! I can't believe you have the cheek to act as if you're the only one who has problems, now just tell me what's wrong--"

"I fucking love you, okay?!" My eyes widened and I blinked rapidly. Did that just happen? Did he just say that?

"...What?"

"I'm in love with you," he mumbled. "Does that answer your question?" He stood up and started walking to his car.

"Matt, wait," I called.

"I need to think. Just... just leave me alone, okay?" He got in and slammed the door shut.

"Matt!" I ran as fast as I could and just as the car started moving, I threw myself in front of it. He wound down the window of the driver's seat.

"Dom, what the hell are you doing?"

I fell to my knees in front of his car with an ecstatic grin on my face, breathing hard. Getting back out, he cut the ignition and came to my side. "Dom?"

"I love you too."

"W-what?"

"I fucking love you, Matt Bellamy!" My grin got even bigger and I got off my feet and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. He smelt so good. I could feel him starting to grin too as he hugged back even tighter, and his hair tickled my neck as he buried his head into it.

"Why didn't you tell me?

We broke away and I looked into his eyes. "I... I was... I thought that... I..." Gingerly, he put a comforting hand on my waist and I smiled, starting again. "I thought you didn't feel the same way. I thought you'd--"

"Hate me," he finished. "That's exactly how I felt."

"Well, uh... god..." Although I had felt like this for a long time and I had been attracted to guys since, it was all new to me. And I was pretty sure it was new to him too. "So um, what do you wanna do now?" I knew what I wanted to do - so badly - but I didn't want to go too fast if that wasn't what he had in mind.

"I don't know. Do you wanna..."

What? Do I want to what?

"Go for a walk?"

"Oh," I breathed. "Okay." He started walking ahead, and I was about to follow him when I remembered something. "Hey wait!" He turned on the spot with one eyebrow raised. I laughed at how cute that was. "Shouldn't we go and tell Chris?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "Yeah. Sorry, I don't know why that didn't cross my mind."

"What are we going to tell him?" My heart started to thud against my ribcage as I thought about it. He didn't have a clue about any of this.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." He smiled at me and I had a sudden urge to kiss him. _That_ wasn't anything new.

* * *

**Yay for love confessing ^_^ Oh and seeing as this update was rather el-shorto, I'll post another one. Double score!**


	3. Chapter 3

So it was about one in the morning and we had explained everything to Chris, before going out for a walk and then parting to go to our own houses. I tried not to show my disappointment at that point. Once I got inside, I kicked off my shoes and traipsed up the stairs to get ready for bed. I'd just started to brush my teeth when my house phone started bleeping manically. I sighed past the toothbrush and ignored the stinging of the still concentrated toothpaste on my tongue, jogging back down the stairs.

"Huyo?"

"Dom?"

"Yuh. Sh'me."

"Have you got a toothbrush in your mouth?"

I ran to the kitchen sink, took the toothbrush out and spat.

"No?"

"You're such a bad liar," he mused. "Anyway, um... I called you because I'm in a bit of a," he cleared his throat, "situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"A pretty sleepless one if you don't let me sleep at yours."

"Oh. What happened?"

"I sort of... well, I went out to get my guitar out of the car and the door slammed shut and... I don't have my keys." I heard the grimace in his voice.

"Oh," was all I said.

"So," he said, "would you mind if I slept round yours? Just for tonight?"

"Uh, well, I mean, sure, if you really want to. I mean, I'm not forcing you, you could go to Chris' but I suppose you could and I wouldn't mind if you stayed--"

"Dom," he said. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I breathed "Okay," and put the phone down.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. He's sleeping over. He's _sleeping_ over._

The only room I had was my room. It wasn't even a full double bed; it was one of those big-for-a-single-bed beds. _Great_. I'll offer him the option of sleeping on the sofa. God knows what he'll decide.

A knock on the door sent me back down the stairs and to the porch, and, trying to practice a calm looking expression, I opened the door. His hair was tousled and slightly wet, and he was clean shaven. He was wearing different clothes than before - a tight, very flattering, plain black t-shirt and smart, dark jeans - with the exception of the same sharp, gray coat, and his cased guitar was hanging loosely from his shoulder. He looked gorgeous.

"If you've quite finished eyeing me up, I'd like to come in, please."

Crap. "I uh... of course," I said.

Sheepishly, I stood aside and he walked in, taking his coat off and hanging it on a hook in the porch before opening the door to the living room.

"After you."

I stepped in and he followed. He put the guitar down, resting the neck on the arm of one of the sofas, and laid himself down on it with one hand over his eyes, shielding them from the light. I sat on the other and I asked him, "So, how are you?"

I watched his lips move as he replied. "Good, apart from the fact I was stupid enough to get locked out." I made an "mm" noise. "And you?"

_Fucking... brilliant._ "Not too bad." A grin formed on my face.

Matt lifted his hand up a little and looked at me. "What're you smiling at, big shot?" He was smiling too. Hypocrite.

"Nothing." He put his hand back down. "So, would you like to hear your sleeping options?" He nodded. "Well, you could sleep on the sofa..."

The fingers over his eyes parted and he peeked out of them at me. "And what's my other option?"

"Well..." I started, "If... if you wanted, you could..." I trailed off, looking down at my hands in my lap. "Um..."

"I see." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and he lifted his body into a sitting position. "Well, which would you prefer?"

_In my bed._ "I don't mind."

"Which is more comfortable?"

Oh, wasn't there an obvious answer for _that_. ..._Wait - is he saying--?_

"Uh, I suppose my bed," I mumbled. "But the sofa's still perfectly okay to sleep on," I added quickly. "If you want."

"Okay. Well I'll try the sofa, and if it's not comfortable enough," He looked up at me through his eyelashes. "I'll sleep in your bed. If you don't mind."

After telling him 'okay', I yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I glanced at the clock on the wall. One-thirty.

He nodded, and then asked whether he could borrow a couple of things - a toothbrush, a duvet and a pillow.

When he came back downstairs from brushing his teeth I asked him, "Do you want something to sleep in?"

He smiled at me and crossed his arms over his torso, hooking his delicate fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. I couldn't bring myself to look away, so I watched as he removed his shirt, and gave me an intense look. I nearly tripped over the coffee table. "Nah," was all he said.

I just nodded and walked as casually as I could to the kitchen, where my toothbrush remained since the conversation over the phone. I picked it up and padded back into the living room to find Matt lying on the sofa with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. The duvet had ridden down and half his chest was showing. My eyes darted away quickly just as his slid towards me, and I felt them on me as I crossed the room and went up the stairs, out of sight.

* * *

**Tension, tension.**

**You are nearing the end of this story, bee tee double-you. Just a heads up.**

**Oh and comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.**

**Tank you :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAY! Final chapter. That's pretty much all I have to say. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I lay in bed, thinking about what happened downstairs. Fuck, what else was I supposed to do? He'd just took his shirt off in front of me. And that fucking look on his face. That look. If looks could make you come...

I wished he was here with me. I thought that perhaps we'd be closer now that we'd established our feelings, but it wasn't like that at all - it was almost in reverse. Although I hadn't seen him for a month before then, I could tell things had definitely changed... even though I was back, he seemed a little withdrawn, as if someone had taken that spark away.

I heard music coming from downstairs. Matt? I put some trousers on and crept downstairs, peeking round the banister. He was sitting, half covered by the duvet with his guitar on his lap, playing Grace - one of Jeff Buckley's songs. I came out from behind the banister and cleared my throat. He abruptly stopped playing and looked up. His eyes wondered from my face, to my chest, then finally stopped at a point that was either my lower abdomen or my crotch. Either way, it made me feel quite self conscious to say the least.

"Um... I'm sorry. I heard you playing and I thought I'd come downstairs and check if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't sleep." He sighed, resting his elbow on his guitar and rubbing his eyes. I smiled at the sight and walked over to him.

"Mind if I sit?" He shook his head. I sat myself down on the bit of duvet that wasn't over his crossed legs and he un-looped his guitar and put it down, its neck resting on the sofa again. "You didn't have to stop."

His eyes flicked up to mine. "Stop what?"

"That." I stroked my index finger down the head of his guitar. A small smirk graced the corner of his lips as he watched, and I withdrew my hand and put it on my lap. "Sorry." I tried not to look at him as his eyes studied me. I'd never seen this side of him before, and I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. I mean, it was sexy, but it made me feel a little exposed.

"Dom?" I looked up and saw that his eyes were on mine. "How long... how long has it been? Since you... felt like you do?"

"I-I... well," I stuttered. I was starting to wonder whether this was all a dream. "If I tell you, will you tell me?"

Suddenly, I felt his fingertips at my shoulder blade. They travelled up to my shoulder, across it to my neck, then to my jawbone, making my eyes close under the feeling of electricity passing through my body. "Yes."

I sighed and opened my eyes. His fingertips were lightly gracing my cheek and his eyes were lit up, as if candle flames were burning inside them. I put my hand on his. "Since the day I met you."

His lips parted. "Dom," he whispered. His other hand lightly traced from my shoulder to my back and the fingertips on my face moved to the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Me too."

He hesitated, then dipped down so that his face was inches away, and slowly, his lips connected with mine with a gentle, heavenly pressure. I pressed into him, moving my lips against his, revelling in that dizzy, amazing feeling inside the pit of my stomach, and he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue across my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and pushed my tongue into his, sliding mine past it and into his mouth. He sighed, pulling me onto his lap and running his hands down my back as I pressed my lips to his with more force and ran my hand through his soft, tousled hair. Things started to get more heated as he moved his tongue faster against mine. His hands got to my lower back and he pulled me in, at the same time as pushing his hips up against mine.

"Dom," he moaned, throwing his head back and breathing hard. I thrust my hips down on him and kissed down his neck, moving up to his jawbone and moaning into his ear, begging for more. He growled and pushed me down next to him so that I was lying down on the sofa. Crawling on top of me, he started sucking on the dip above my collarbone, licking down my chest to my bellybutton, then back up to where he attached his lips to my neck. I groaned and took a fistful of his hair, guiding him back down my torso right to the top of my jeans. He looked up at me seductively, mouth slightly open, and started unbuttoning, palming me through the material. I groaned and raised my hips up towards his hand, and he pressed down on me in return with such force, my hips went back down a little as I let out a long, throaty moan. He growled huskily again and took his hand off, unzipping the fly and pulling my jeans down and off. His lips grazed my skin all the way up to my lips, where he pressed down, opened his mouth and moaned into mine. They then travelled across my jaw and to my ear. "Fuck me," he breathed. "Fuck me, Dom."

"I..." _I really shouldn't be doing this._ "Maybe," I panted, "...We shouldn't..."_ Maybe I'll just enjoy it a little longer and then-_

"Oh..!" My eyes snapped open to meet his, which were staring lustfully down at me as he started grinding his hips against mine. "God, Matt," I moaned. I slid my hands up his back slowly then dragged my nails down it and moved my hips with his. His eyes slipped shut and his lips parted as I did so. As he sped up, I started to feel more lightheaded. "Please..." I panted. "Matt, stop." He whined but slowed to a stop, shooting me a questioning look. "I was going to come."

A smirk formed on his lips. "There's a better place for that." He got off of me and went to his coat, dipping his hand into one of the inside pockets and pulling out a condom and a couple of other things. He came back and straddled me again. "I take it you haven't done this before?" I shook my head. His smirk got sexier. "Perfect." He ripped open a sachet he had in his hand. "Hold out your hand." I did as I was told and he squeezed out the contents of the sachet onto my fingers. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Know what to do next?"

I didn't answer. Instead I pushed him backwards and pulled his boxers down with my free hand, kissing down his chest in the process, and proceeded to insert one of my fingers into him. He inhaled sharply and his eyes fluttered shut. I moved it inside him, stroking the top side where it would give him most pleasure and moved my lips down his stomach. I got down so low that I was breathing on his dick, and as I looked up at him, his eyebrows rose in surprise. My tongue slid out of my mouth and up his shaft in a slow, sweeping motion, and at the same time, I inserted a second finger. Gasping, his eyebrows furrowed and he tried not to move; he told me to carry on. I scissored him and continued until he seemed comfortable, then as I added a third finger, I pressed my tongue to his length again and covered all of it with spit, blowing on it gently and making him exhale unevenly.

After a while, he was moaning and arching his back into the three digits, and I had to bring myself to stop. A whimpered "no" escaped his lips, but we both knew he was going to enjoy the next part more, and with that in mind, I climbed on top of him and asked for the condom and the other sachet. I rolled the condom on and ripped the sachet open, squeezing the lube out onto my hand and wrapping it round myself. I spread it, moaning Matt's name until he grabbed hold of my shoulder and pulled me down into a soft kiss. "That's enough," he whispered against my lips. "You ready?"

"Mmm."

"Good," he murmured. "Now, be a good boy and come here."

"I thought I was supposed to be the older and more dominant one," I said, crawling up his body.

"Well, would you prefer it if you were?"

I positioned myself. "Would you like it if I dominated you?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked a slow, deliberate, seductive smirk. "Would you be up for it?"

I nipped the shell of his ear and whispered breathily "Is that a trick question?"

A shiver ran all the way down his body and I caught his lips with mine which he groaned into. I smirked into the kiss and readied myself. "Ready?" My fingertips glided from the tip of his length right down to the base.

He tossed his head back and his lips parted, letting out a lengthy moan. "Yeahhh..."

I entered him slowly, letting him relax into it. Once he'd become less tense, I pulled out a little then pushed back in. Things carried on that way, until Matt finally started to get into it. I moved faster, enjoying the tightness of the muscles around my dick and the way he would tense up every now and then, unintentionally causing me more pleasure and making me thrust myself deeper, craving more of it. Harder; faster; deeper; _more_.

"Fuck, Dom," he groaned. "Please... I..." he pleaded breathlessly. "I- I want..."

I slid my hands that were holding my weight further down the sofa so I was closer to him. I slowed my pace. "What? What do you want, Matt? Do you want," I guided one of my hands down his chest and to his length. "This?" I encircled it with my hand and gave it one quick pump. He moaned loudly and nodded. No more was needed to be said. I continued my hand movements and lost myself in the pleasure flooding through my body like melted chocolate as I thrust into him, the noises we were making filling the room. His hands trailed up my back and upon shifting himself slightly, his moaning abruptly stopped. His eyebrows sloped upwards and towards each other and his lips broke apart, not letting out as much as a breath.

"Matt?" I slowed to a stop, reluctant despite my spontaneously worried state.

A shudder graced his body and suddenly that held breath came out in a loud whimper. "Dom," he groaned at length. I just stared down at him. Had I done something wrong? "D-dom," he repeated shakily.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Relief swept through me. Then he whispered, "Do that again."

I shifted slightly. "Do what-" But my sentence was cut off by a very loud, sexy noise from an open mouthed Matt.

"That," he growled.

I breathed out and kissed his velvet lips, before proceeding to drive myself into him as deep as I could, receiving a feral gesture of thanks in return. His hands, which were on my shoulders, trailed down my back, his nails digging into my skin, making me arch my back in a shiver of pleasure and quicken my pace, getting closer and closer to my limit. He bucked his hips up into my hand which was still stroking him and begged me to go faster. So I did.

"God, I'm close," he panted, his fingers running gently down my spine leaving a trail of prickling electricity behind them. I was on cloud 9.

But I wasn't close yet. "Don't!" I exclaimed. "Don't- come- yet," I said as I pounded into him. "Oh, Jesus Christ..."

He whimpered. "Please, Dom." I let my eyes slip shut as I shook my head. "You make me feel so fucking-" His breath hitched and he gasped as I slammed into his prostate. "Good," he finished at length.

Now I was close. I felt it in the pit of my stomach, spreading across the whole of my body - that glorious warmth that wrapped around you when you were about to- "_Fuck, Matt_!"

Our guttural moans filled the room as I came harder than I had ever came in my life into his heat, Matt groaning as he was finally allowed to release himself messily onto his own stomach and mine. I rode out my orgasm, Matt's come slipping between us in a thin, sticky sheen, not caring how much mess was being made on the duvet Matt had borrowed, neither of us knowing what we would be doing on it later that night.

Blissfully and thoroughly spent, I let myself fall down onto his body. He manoeuvred himself so that I could lie next to him and we lay there staring at the ceiling letting our chests rise and fall rapidly until a stable amount of oxygen was back in our bodies. He sighed contentedly and turned to look at me. As soon as our eyes locked, I started sniggering.

"What?" he asked, a grin forming on his face. My laughter got louder and he ended up joining in. "What?" he repeated, now verging on hysterics.

My laughter died down and I said in disbelief, "Did we just fuck?"

He grinned and his gaze went back to the ceiling. He put his hands behind his head and sighed again. "Yes, Dom. We did."

* * *

**I'm pretty pleased with that ending. I like ending on a happy note. Reviews would be greatly appreciated (since I have none *crocodile tears*) and any constructive criticism will be seriously taken into account.**

**Thanks so much for reading :)  
**

**MFR  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
